


Loss of Will

by SecretPsychotic



Series: Loss of Will [1]
Category: Owari no Seraph, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Anime, Hot, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Smut, mikayuu, seraph of the end - Freeform, some - Freeform, sub/dom, top/bottom, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretPsychotic/pseuds/SecretPsychotic
Summary: Mikaela knew some vampires were capable of hypnotizing mortals, but he wasn't aware how it could happen, or how useful it could be. He has a realization when he accidentally hypnotizes his lover Yuuichiro, who ends up pleading for more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikayuu shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mikayuu+shippers).



> Based off of a work I saw recently  
> Decided to give it a try

Mikaela shivered as he looked at the sleeping Yuuichiro, recalling the night before. Mika knew some vampires were capable of hypnotizing mortals, but he had never planned to use it on anyone, if he even could, much less Yuu.  
It had been a hell of a night. Both the boy and the vampire were at their limits after their exhausting days. All it had taken to have each other yelling was for Yuu to tell Mika about the mission that Guren wanted him to go on again. They had gone over it multiple times in the past, Mikaela making it clear that he didn't want his lover risking his life for such a 'worthless' cause.  
"I have to go, Mika," Yuuichiro started off the conversation, as both had grown into a silence.  
"Yuu, you know I can't let you do that," Mika said, an air of protectiveness hinting into his voice.  
"Since when do I need your permission?" The boy countered. Mika looked up at him.  
"Since you asked me out."  
"That doesn't mean I want to be protected. I can take care of myself," Yuu met Mika's gaze steadfast.  
"You are not going! I'm not losing you!" Mika stood up. Yuu's mouth hung open a little. Mika kept his gaze with his boyfriend. "You might as well call Guren and tell him you aren't going." Mika felt something change in the air. Yuu's gaze cut over to his phone as he reached for it. He began to dial before Mika took the phone out of his hand.  
"What just happened..." Yuu said softly.  
"Why did you start dialing I thought you were against me! You wouldn't give up that easily, I know you," Mika said, his voice faltering. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I don't know why," Yuu said, looking a little lost, "but I feel better than I have in weeks."

That night Mikaela explained to Yuuichiro that he had accidentally used his hypnotic powers, and he apologized. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Yuuichiro startled at Mika.  
"I forced your will, and I didn't mean to," Mikaela's voice kept faltering, and he couldn't seem to keep his gaze on Yuu.  
Yuu walked over and grabbed Mika's hand. "But it left me feeling better than I have for a while, and now I really do understand why you don't want me going on the mission."

They both went to bed a little while later. Now, Mika was left staring at Yuu still, and he blinked, realizing he's zoned out. He was also painfully aware he was a little turned on by what he'd just recalled. He got out of bed, only in his trousers, and walked into the kitchen to make Yuu breakfast. His boyfriend came in, rubbing his eyes, also only in his trousers. 

"How'd you sleep?" Mikaela asked, staring at the pan he was holding over the stove.  
"Really well!" Yuu smiled a little, even though Mika couldn't see. "I haven't slept that well in ages!"  
Mika visibly stiffened, and the bulge in his underwear was hidden by the cupboards. He appreciated their presence.  
"You alright?" Yuuichirio said as he yawned a little and moved to pull out his chair at the table.  
"Yeah, just tired," Mika lied. Truth be told, the more he thought about his new ability, and what he could do with it, the more turned on he got.  
"I take it you didn't sleep well?" Yuuichiro looked at him. Mika didn't dare turn.  
"My back hurt a little," Mika's voice faltered. His shoulders slouched as he thought about the fact that what he had done was also wrong.  
"Oh... This is about last night, isn't it?" Yuu looked back at the centerpiece on the table, trying to look anywhere but at Mika. Mika didn't respond, but his body seemed to shrink as he flipped the eggs a little in their pan.  
"Mika, we have to talk about this."  
"No," Mika said fast. "No we don't."  
Yuuichiro got up. Mika's heart was racing and he couldn't focus because of the heat he felt. Yuu's arms wrapped around his shoulders and his bare chest met Anika's back.  
"Mika please, talk with me at the table," Yuu let go, and Mika looked to see Yuu looking at him with a look of need.  
Mika sat across the table from Yuu, leaving the food on the stove. Apparently, the conversation was more important to his boyfriend than the food he had made him.  
"Mika-" Yuu started.  
"Yuu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. I'm not entirely sure how I even did it, but since I was turned directly by Krul herself, my power is abnormally strong. I wasn't aware I even had it until it happened... I'm sorry..." Mikaela spoke quickly, and breathed out heavily after. There was a pause before Yuu spoke.  
"Mika, I don't know why, but I want you to hypnotize me again," Yuu looked at him, and Mika's eyes quickly widened.  
"What! No, I can't, it isnt... No Yuu," Mika's voice began faint and then grew firm. His groin followed suit.  
"Please, Mika..." Yuu's voice became soft, his gaze calling upon the centerpiece once again.  
"But.... Why?" Mika asked, gazing at Yuu, wishing he'd look up so he could confirm that he wasn't joking around.  
"It... It gets me off..." His boyfriend's face grew red. Mika felt his face grow hot as well.  
"Oh Yuu..." He trailed off.  
"I know, it's stupid... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked-" Yuu started to get up, still refusing to look at Mikaela.  
"Yuuichiro," Mika said firmly as he stood up. Yuu's head snapped up, his gaze finally meeting Mika's. The vampires lust overwhelmed him as he realized what he was about to do would excite his boyfriend as much as him.  
Yuu was aware of it this time. He felt the rush of power that was oddly familiar overwhelm him. It was different because he accepted it. Mikaela could feel Yuu pull the power over his own will.  
"How do you feel Yuu?" Mikaela recognized a haze over his boygriend's green eyes.  
"Good..." Yuu's voice was small and slurred, uncharacteristic to his usual firm and demanding voice.  
"Are you sure about this?" The vampire hesitated, though he already knew the answer. The boy hardly nodded, as if it was hard to move without specifically being asked to. This made Mika shiver.  
He also realized he had no idea how to control Yuu without saying things aloud. He tried thinking it /Yuu, lean back against the wall/ and Yuu followed suit. Mika could feel his excitement and it blended with his own, both heightening each others'. Soon the space and arousal was too much for the both of them. Mika rushed in on Yuu, pinning him against the wall, holding his wrists above his head as he kissed his neck right on the sensitive spot where he usually bit him. Yuu moaned. His own groin was now sticking out just as much as Mika's.  
/What do you want me to do?/ Mika thought as he leaned back to look at his gorgeous boyfriend's hazy gaze, his hands still strong against Yuu's wrists, keeping him pinned against the wall.  
/Just control me/ Yuu's own thoughts were practically a moan in Mikaela's head. The vampire knew they had just gotten started, but he didn't know how much more he could take. /Make me touch you/ Yuu's thoughts huffed into Mika's head. This thought made Mikaela shiver.  
/Pleasure me in any way you please, and touch me while you do so/ he thought in a commanding way. Yuuichiro eagerly pulled at his lover's trousers, and to much delight Mika let out a slightly animalistic growl as the fabric rubbed across his length.  
Yuu's body stiffened with need for a second before his hand wrapped around Mika's manhood. Mika's back arched, and Yuu's other hand ran over his chest. Mika realized he had subconsciously commanded it. The pleasure just kept building, as Mika realized he could slow down or speed up Yuu's actions, causing him to come close to the edge multiple times, but never reach it. He panted and growled, frustrating himself through his own boyfriend. The fact that he was literally controlling Yuuichiro made him dizzy with arousal. He couldn't believe it himself.  
/Get on your kneeeees/ Mika thought with an internal moan, not even meaning to command it, more wishing it than anything. Yuu followed, his mouth closing in on the vampire's member. His movements were precisely how Mika wanted them, and it was hardly a few minutes before Mika gasped and he filled up Yuu's mouth. The connection broke as Mikaela reached his ecstasy.  
Yuuichiro was surprised the hypnosis didn't effect his work negatively. It seemed to him Mika got off to controlling him, and he want about to let that go. He got off of his knees and stood up, wiping his mouth with a smirk. Mika, now leaned up against the wall somehow within the movements of their entanglement, knew this meant Yuuichiro was about to say something sly. That was never good.  
"You get off to controlling me don't you?" Yuuichiro's smirk grew as Mika's gaze met his with wide eyes. Yuu laughed a little.  
"And you get off to me controlling you!" Now the two of them were laughing from physical exertion and at the realization of what they'd just done.  
"We should do this again sometime," Yuu met Mika's gaze with an excited smile.  
"Or we could do it now," Mika smiled darkly as he used the last of his energy to throw his own power back into Yuu's unprepared mind. To Mika's surprise, after the boy's confusion vanished, Yuu quickly accepted it once again.  
/It's your turn/ Mika thought, as he got down onto his knees and watched as Yuu's face reddened.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something alone these lines. Let me know what you think, especially because it's the first one of this type I've done. If it turns out people like it, I'll write more alone these lines and maybe add a part two to this piece ;)
> 
> \--
> 
> Wow it's 12:22 am on a Monday, looks like I'll be falling asleep a lot tomorrow. Totally worth it in my opinion.  
> Goodnight, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
